


Sin

by katiebuttercup



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Lagertha shouldn't be thinking of her husband with another women but she is.A lot





	

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective owners 

Lagertha tries not to think of how much Althesa's refusal to join her and Ragnar in bed smarts but it's hard. 

Its especially hard when Althesa scampers about the house obviously eager to earn her keep and Gyda hands Althesa a second hand dress which flatters her figure far more than the drab shapeless cloth she has arrived in. 

Ragnar shares her disappointment she knows, it's a rare occurrence to bring another to their bed before Bjorn was born for sure. But she and Ragnar are of one mind now.

The kitchen table is sturdy, Lagertha lets her thoughts trail off into thought-- of Ragnar lifting Althesa onto the edge of the table, wrapping pale legs around his hips as he pushes her borrowed dress up her thighs bodies pressing against each other. 

Ragnar's kiss is intoxicating, Lagertha is sure Althesa will have no resistance. Lagertha's body warms at the thought of it.

Lagertha stays in her fantasy a while longer--she wonders if Althesa will be loud-she's a meek creature by nature but she's never experienced the pleasure of a man. She imagines the scratch of Ragnar's beard across the elegant slope of Athelsa's neck. The image dissolves into their bedroom with Althesa stripping Ragnar of his shirt and dropping shy kisses down his chest, hands trembling over vast muscles that clench under her ministrations. 

As she reaches Ragnar's stomach, tight with anticipation Althesa meets Lagertha's eyes, shy and uncertain. 

Lagertha's hands wrap around Althesa's, teaching her the way to give pleasure. There is no jealously just contentment. 

She would seduce Althesa first if she thought it would work but Althesa's book has words against the pleasure they could find together and Althesa is stubborn. 

But Lagertha is patient she feels the ghost of Althesa's fingers on her body, the smoothness of the curves underneath her.

Of course the book Althesa clings to does not approve of fornication with Ragnar either. He is married. But Lagertha would stake the farm that Ragnar can slip under Althesa's guard. He's almost there. Lagertha's patience is finite. For now she satisfies herself with daydreams.

"You look red, wife"

Lagertha startles back to the real world. Ragnar is watching her with a smirk as if he could see into her dreams. 

Lagertha wraps her arms around Ragnar's neck, drawing him into a kiss that is almost a battle-Ragnar's first kiss with Althesa would be gentle-soft. 

"I was thinking of you," she whispers, her voice dripping to a teasing whisper, "and Althesa and how it would look if you took her on this table"

Ragnar's eyes darken with lust. She's not alone in this thought then. That is good. 

"Do you suppose she'll blush red as you undress her?" Lagertha asks as she runs her hands up and down Ragnar's shirt. 

"Or pink against white skin. I suppose she's as white as snow under her dress." 

Ragnar's breathing is heavy-so is hers. After all these years of marriage Lagertha still craves her husband but now with the ghost of Althesa between them it burns hotter then Lagertha can remember. 

"Do you think you'll make it to bed the first time?" Lagertha whispers, "you'll have to be gentle," she nips at Ragnar's ear. "Slow" 

Her hands slide under the cloth of his shirt, skimming over hard muscle and sinew and old battle scars. She wonders how it will feel to Althesa. 

The image of Althesa beneath Ragnar, arching her back in pleasure, delicate hands scrambling for purchase as Ragnar takes her is almost enough to fullfill the need burning inside Lagertha almost.

Ragnar sounds as if he is gasping for breath she yet his voice is a bass that sends shivers down her spine. 

"Have you watched how unruly the priestesses hair is in the morning. A tangled knot that you yearn to run your fingers through? Do you imagine it's softness on your thighs? Do you dream of being the cause?" Ragnar asks. 

Yes. Yes. Yes. Lagertha wants to say but she can't form the words. She can imagine. In detail. 

"And her voice-- can you imagine her name on your lips?" Ragnar murmurs throatily, "my name, she's always so controlled, measured..."

She's bared to the waist now but all she knows is her husbands voice of Althesa's voice high and needy as she takes her pleasure. She wonders if Althesa will beg as fervently to Ragnar as she does to her God.

When they join as husband and wife she hears Ragnar whisper, "soon" and then the world ceases to be of importance.


End file.
